1. Field
The invention relates to interaction between a portable apparatus and a personal exercise area.
2. Description of the Related Art
People exercise regularly in order to counteract the detrimental effect caused by the modern sedentary lifestyle. Exercise in specially designed exercise environments is becoming increasingly popular. The exercise environment may comprise a number of personal exercise areas. A personal exercise area is typically dedicated to a specific exercise and may include some sort of exercise equipment. Such equipment may include a computer-implemented user interface with which various exercise settings may be adjusted. A person exercising may additionally employ portable measurement equipment such as a heart rate monitor. In summary, a typical modern exercise environment may comprise a number of separate devices employing sophisticated data processing. However, people demand even more sophistication from their exercise environment, i.e. various equipment should interact seamlessly and as automatically as possible in order to enable people to concentrate on the exercise rather than on various user interfaces, settings, etc.